The Bear and the Bee
by Tuna Salad Sonnet
Summary: And thus did the Bear fall in love with that one girl from Biology. Emmett/Angela, 1sentence claim.


**AN. **Yeah, that's right. Emmett/Angela. I shipped them before _Edward/Bella_ became canon, right from the beginning of Twilight. Yes, I know there is no chance of them getting together, and yes, I _love_ Emmett/Rosalie too. And I'm not being sarcastic. Multishipping is a wonderful thing, my friends.

Lyrics at the top belong to The Bird and the Bee.

Concrit is always welcome! :)

I do not own _Twilight _or any related characters. This was written out of enjoyment of the series, and no profit is being made.

_**Ships: **_(Romance) Emmett/Angela. Mentions of Ben/Angela, Rosalie/Emmett, and Edward/Bella.  
_**Spoilers: **_None. (The Witch!Angela AU comes from Eclipse - Chapter 6: Switzerland, but it's not relevant to the plot at all.)  
_**Warnings: **_PG, for a itty bit of language at the very end and various mentions of blood.  
_**Notes:**_ Goes into a Witch!Angela AU pretty early on, though the timestream jumps all over the place. Sort-of-not-really-kinda a sequel to Chapter 36 of A Certain Slant of Light's "Statues". (Go find it!)

* * *

_Why oh, why do the bees need a beekeeper? Let them alone.  
Taking all of their honey, isn't it greedy? Leaving them dry?_

* * *

**The Bear and the Bee**

#01 - **Comfort**  
He gives her his sweater as he sits down on the couch beside her and apologizes, "Sorry it's not warm."

#02 - **Kiss**  
The room is empty, and it has been for a while, but she is pinned to the bed by rough hands no longer on her skin and teeth that never _really_ touched her throat.

#03 - **Soft**  
She has a soft heart, soft eyes, soft voice, soft hair; even her bones are soft in comparison to his.

#04 - **Pain**  
He leans against a tree and grins at her teary, muddy face through the pain of three broken ribs (nothing Carlisle can't fix) and asks, "You okay?"

#05 - **Potatoes**  
She doesn't squeal for him to put her down when he slings her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes because, honestly, she doesn't want him to.

#06 - **Rain**  
He usually jogs alone around the neighbourhood, and always in the rain, but he slows and joins Angela Weber when he remembers how lonely being caught in a downpour can make you feel (when you're human).

#07 - **Chocolate**  
"If Lauren ever gives you crap about these... 'Vote-For-Me' chocolates or whatever they are again, just tell me okay?" he says, and takes a bite out of one of the treats, annoyed. (He nearly chokes and she flinches. "Are they really that bad?")

#08 - **Happiness**  
She waves from across the dance floor at the graduation party, and for once, no one flinches when his sister's neon glints off his teeth.

#09 - **Telephone**  
Alice tosses Emmett his cell phone and says, "Ben broke up with her."

#10 - **Ears**  
"It's hard not to eavesdrop when she keeps thinking about you," Edward grins while his brother is somewhere between glaring him down and smiling himself.

#11 - **Name**  
Her face burns when he shortens her name to an affectionate 'Ange'.

#12 - **Sensual**  
His senses explode into darkened prisms and bouquets of blood vessels when her skin tears open like paper.

#13 - **Death**  
It's odd to see one of the reclusive Cullens at a funeral, towering over the niece of the deceased, but never leaving her side.

#14 - **Sex**  
Emmett watches from across the cafeteria as Mike Newton reads aloud from her biology textbook (he can guess the chapter) and they all laugh at her pink face.

#15 - **Touch**  
The tiniest brush of her fingertips leaves his skin tingling for far longer than anything Rose has done.

#16 - **Weakness**  
He stands outside the screen door that opens onto her kitchen and explains, "You know, technically vampires aren't supposed to come into a home unless we're invited... and are you making cookies?"

#17 - **Tears**  
"I just wish I knew if I did something wrong, you know, and..." she sniffs into the phone and drifts off when she spots his smiling face outside her bedroom window, cell phone to his ear, still listening, "...have you been watching bad romantic comedies or something?"

#18 - **Speed**  
"Ha ha!" Alice crows, putting her passenger down and making Angela the dazed second half to her high five, "Beat ya again, Emmett!"

#19 - **Wind**  
She brings her head back in from outside the Jeep window and he notices that she doesn't even bother to check her hair.

#20 - **Freedom**  
"It's nice, having you in on the secret," he says, grinning and ruffling her hair.

#21 - **Life**  
The smile he wears is oddly bittersweet whenever he has to remind her: "Vampire, Ange."

#22 - **Jealousy**  
His brothers' smirks grows wider and wider as Emmett tries in vain to tear his eyes away from the girl dancing with Ben Cheney.

#23 - **Hands**  
"The reason I'm so upset," she draws out every word slowly, deep in thought, staring at Carlisle's bandages while nestled in the crook of this arm, "is because I didn't burn my hand: sparks kinda... flew out from my fingernails."

#24 - **Taste**  
She has nightmares where his eyes are blood ruby, hard and dark, and he smiles but her rib cage splinters and when she wakes up she can't breathe.

#25 - **Devotion**  
"Just think of me as a friend; or if that's too weird, a giant teddy bear with venomous teeth and super strength that talks back."

#26 - **Forever**  
"So if you're a witch," he muses, "does that mean you and I get to see each other... for a while?"

#27 - **Blood**  
Her blood was horribly golden honey, and he could crush her body as easily as a captive queen.

#28 - **Sickness**  
She faints in the hallway on her way to trigonometry, and she unconsciously leans into the giant ice pack that catches her, letting it cool her feverish skin.

#29 - **Melody**  
Every song brings him back to her, and it gets especially frustrating when Christmas rolls around.

#30 - **Star**  
Ever since her grandmother started teaching her, she has taken on the smell of wood, spices, dried flowers, and what he swears is stardust.

#31 - **Home**  
The little worker bee has found another hive where she can build up honeycomb and seal up cracks with wax, but she can't help but feel she's intruding on the queen's reign, no matter what the drone says.

#32 - **Confusion**  
"Go find her," Rose smiles oddly, and for once, he can't fathom himself staying by his angel's side.

#33 - **Fear**  
A million little warning signals prick her skin like sewing needles _(Run Angela)_ and she can feel them coming closer _(Run)_ but Emmett's not moving and _(Damn it Ange, run!)_ she doesn't want to either.

#34 - **Lightning/Thunder**  
It takes her a while for her to stop flinching when he laughs, the sound booming like thunder.

#35 - **Bonds**  
They are not like EdwardandBella because he is Emmett the vampire and she is Angela the witch, not forbidden romance but no melding either, and that's just fine with them.

#36 - **Market**  
"How many things can you possibly need for one spell?" Emmett asks, struggling to balance two watermelons and a pumpkin in his arms (the weight he can handle).

#37 - **Technology**  
He has a bad habit of standing behind her chair and leaning his palms on the desk (effectively _surrounding_ her with that terrible amazing smell) whenever he asks for help in the school computer lab.

#38 - **Gift**  
"I was trying to figure out a way you could eat things again," she coughs, smoke still rising from the cauldron.

#39 - **Smile**  
Sometimes she smiles, and it is so wonderfully ordinary that he has to swallow (out of old habit; no saliva after all) nervously before grinning back.

#40 - **Innocence**  
"Enjoy it for me," he pushes a paper cup full of that awful store bought hot chocolate she loves and sits beside her on the cold bleachers to watch the game.

#41 - **Completion**  
He's not sure what she is to him, if he has apparently already found his other side in Rosalie.

#42 - **Clouds**  
When he sees Angela Weber for the first time after the party, he's sure she's staring at the way all the light disappears into his eyes, sure she knows, and wonders for the first time if he's really a monster.

#43 - **Sky**  
"Hey, you can't give up now, can ya?" Emmett teases, sticking his hands in pockets and watching as she drags her broomstick back to the top of the hill.

#44 - **Heaven**  
Her tiny finger pads are like candles on his skin, biting through the cold and letting him feel warmth in he doesn't-know-how-long.

#45 - **Hell**  
"It's kind of weird seeing you so... uncomfortable, Emmett," she observes, watching the electric lights in the nativity scene reflect off the gold in his eyes.

#46 - **Sun**  
"You _sparkle?_" she repeats in disbelief.

#47 - **Moon**  
"Sure you wouldn't prefer long moonlit walks on the beach?" he asks, and they laugh as she pulls her hat lower over her cold ears.

#48 - **Waves**  
Angela uses a white buttoned shirt that's ten sizes too big for her as her cover-up on the beach, and she's glad they all assume it's from her dad; she might've overheated if she had to explain who she _really_ borrowed it from.

#49 - **Hair**  
Edward is wrong, it is nothing like the synthetic stench of heroin; it is the smell of every wildflower that's ever grown braided together (and for that, it is a thousand times worse).

#50 - **Supernova**  
The second time they kiss, she goes up onto her tip-toes and kisses _him_, and he pulls away first, pausing before whispering, "Holy _crap_." (The third kiss isn't long afterwards.)


End file.
